


「fmkn」微香

by yoiich



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich
Summary: 阅前注意：本篇有轻微R18向描写，请酌情食用，自主避雷





	「fmkn」微香

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前注意：  
> 本篇有轻微R18向描写，请酌情食用，自主避雷

阅前注意：  
本篇有轻微R18向描写，请酌情食用，自主避雷

\---

微香

中岛喝醉了。

这是个结果，不是个正在进行的过程。而在他喝醉的过程中，他并不在现场。接到电话的时候，他正在自己家里思考学校的课题——这突如其来的电话把他从「学生」的身份一下拽进「大人」的世界里。

他抬头一看时间，凌晨两点。

穿上外套的时候他在心里默念了一遍中岛的行程表，明天似乎是那人连续工作多日后难得的休息日——这样想着，他明白过来那人在对待不可控因素方面为何一向克制，却偶尔允许自己放纵的原因了。说是「放纵」也不对，那人喝醉了之后据说只会安静地趴在一边睡觉，乖巧得像个孩子。

说是「据说」的原因很简单。

那人和他一起的时候因为种种原因喝醉过几次，最后搞的家里一片狼藉。不管是他家还是中岛家，都是因为那人不肯放手的撒娇，而他想把人好好安抚过后好去做别的事却没有一次成功，纠缠之中还把家里弄得乱七八糟。

他从没有一起和中岛以私下的名义出现在有酒精的场合过，他见到对方喝醉的样子多是在双方家里。不知哪来的默契他的聚会不会叫上中岛，中岛的聚会也不会叫他，私下看上去无交流的程度到了在后台与某位前辈相遇时，对方亮闪闪的猫瞳全是好奇，他听到他问，“菊池其实和健人关系不好吗？”

他不打算多做解释，只是微笑着回了一句，“下次他喝醉了，前辈可以打电话给我。”

前辈的眼睛笑得眯起来，“你会把他扔到大街上吗？”

他听出前辈话里的调侃，便也玩笑似的回答，“打电话来试试吧。”

前辈“嗯”了一声，尾音里不可说的好奇和探究最终被他团员的插话给打断，他匆匆离去前过来拍拍自己的肩膀，话里也听不出几分真假，“菊池要是不要他，我就带他回家了。”

他抬眼的一瞬没控制住自己的情绪，瞧见前辈“果然如此”的小表情，反应过来之后只得求饶似的苦笑。前辈意味深长地朝他眨眼，“不要生气，我现在确信你们关系很好了。”

他与中岛不会私下同时出现原因有很多，这算是其中之一。是他的私心，中岛本是无所谓的，而他却觉得自己珍藏的那部分——只属于他二人的相处会被某些「别人」看到，因此他很是避讳。

他说出那句话之后便隐隐产生了某种预感，无论在前辈听来是否是句玩笑话，这个电话一定会在将来某个不确定的时间打来。

他想，这个“将来”来得还挺快。

毕竟“健人和风磨看上去就是不会做朋友的那种类型”——源自那位前辈的一言，后来被大家听到后竟都觉有理，找准机会便会来调侃他。

他掀开帘子，在热闹的居酒屋里一眼便扫视到卧在前辈腿上的中岛，如传言一样很是乖巧，不笑不闹，只是安静地闭着眼睛。

前辈朝他挥手，他一看在场的人便明白为何倒下的只有他相方一人。

这群古灵精怪的鬼马前辈们。

他在心里叹了口气。

他慢慢的走过去，不动声色地把人从前辈怀里抢过来揽住，一边向前辈们问好：“晚上好，知念君，山田君，圭人君。”

他看到前辈和朋友们交换了个“你看吧他来了”的打赌赢了的得意小眼神，假装没看到一样移开视线，同时让中岛换了个姿势好舒服一点后开口了，“前辈，这可真是盛大的欺负后辈啊。”

那顽皮的前辈看上去却并不紧张，反而饶有兴趣的朝他提起问来，“健人好像今天蛮高兴的，情绪也很高，不过他没说是什么原因，你知道是为什么吗？”

他想了想答，“可这和前辈们灌醉他没有太大的关系吧？”

对方低下头，他看到他眼里掩不住的一丝笑意，“对不起，健人就拜托你了哦。”

他也低头向前辈们表示歉意。正当他要站起来的时候另一位前辈伸手把一个杯子递了过来，里面装了半杯浅金色液体，晃晃荡荡，在灯光的笼罩里流淌着灿烂的光，“下次跟他一起来吧，骑士大人。”

他只是笑，并不作答。过了一会儿他把杯子接过放在桌上，对着前辈们微一鞠躬，“那么我就先带中岛回去了，失礼了。”

临出门前，他听到调笑的声音愉悦地响起，“别把他扔在大街上了哦。”

他赌气似的开口回了句“那也轮不到前辈操心”便带着人出了门，丢下了那一室善意的笑声。

中岛吹了冷风清醒了一点，看见是他，伸手要他抱。他把人塞进车里，应付着迷糊的相方边对出租车司机报了地址。

坐在车上他小声问他有没有不舒服，是不是想吐。中岛只是露出平时不怎么能看到的傻乎乎的笑容看着他，悄悄地握住了他的手。

不知道为何，这人的手总是发冷。明明已经是春天，那人的指尖却还是微微传来凉意。他回握着那人的手与他十指相扣，用另一只手摸了摸他的额头。

一路上都很安静，中岛在半醒不醒间迷糊着，直至司机先生告诉他们附近不好转弯，前面就是公寓的路口，可否麻烦他们在这里下车。他付过钱后感谢了司机，接着把相方拉了起来，让他倚着自己。

这是一片寂静的居住区。他扶着那人，慢慢地往公寓走。中岛像是还没清醒，他担心他着凉，步子便微微加快了一点。

他牵着他，好像要在这寂静得只有他们两人般的世界里走到尽头。

“風磨。”

那人轻轻的，带着笑的声音响了起来。

他应了一声，那人的体温就从背后围了上来，紧紧地缠绕住他。

“風磨。”

一个湿润的吻落在他的脖子上，随之而来的还有他熟悉的撒娇样的憨笑，猫爪似的在他心尖一挠。他的脸上慢慢烧起热度，却还要强装镇定，维持着正常的神色。

“風磨好き。”

又是一个吻落在相同的地方，电流一般贯穿心脏。

他听到那人柔软的声音回荡在耳边，“…好香的味道，是风磨特有的香气。好安心。”

如果非要给中岛健人这个人定义一下，他会说这个人一定是狗变的，还是一只最会撒娇的金毛。

每一次，每一次他们的亲热，双方的身上都会留下深深浅浅的印记。

不只是他对这个人有着深藏心底的强烈占有欲，对方对他也一样。

他应付着那人让他毫无办法的亲吻，一面低声哄他，“健人，我们回家。跟我回家，好不好？”

那人却笑起来，绕到他身前抱住他。他感觉到他的吐息喷在颈窝，带着潮湿的水汽，蒸腾着他身上让人微醺酒气和木质香，把他困在属于「中岛健人」的牢笼里。

他抬起头来问他，他在他眼睛里看到满目的星光，“家里有你吗？”

如果说菊池风磨有壁垒，那这道壁垒对「中岛健人」这个人来说也是无形的。不会成为监狱，亦不会成为屏障。这个人可以在他的心里随意来去，他给他最大自由。

他听到这朦胧的提问，对他回以温柔一吻。

他答：“有我们。有你和我。”

 

\---

 

他想过无数次这个人在情事中的样子，只是每一次对方都会给他惊喜。无论亲近他多少次，他都会露出微微不知所措的青涩表情，混杂在不甚明显的情色感里，糅合成奇妙的诱惑。

这是只有他能看见的他。

他实在，实在是太珍惜这个人。太过珍惜着他，以至于一句填补口白似的“喜欢”都无法说出口。

那人正坐在他的大腿上，居高临下地与他交换亲吻。他模糊地想，手掌里触摸到的温热身体比任何都要来得有吸引力，使他愿意无尽地沉迷其中，同怀里的人一起坠落下去。

亲吻从小狗般的舔舐慢慢深入，舌头毫无间隙地相互摩擦，发出暧昧的水声，他纵容着这个人对他的探索，接受着来自于心爱之人的深吻。他觉得自己意识都在飞离身体，心想这可恨又惹人爱的蜜糖让他如此神魂颠倒，脑子里只能想到这一人而无暇顾及其他。

那人终于结束了像是自我满足的亲昵，靠在他胸口休息。分明体型差不多，他跪坐在自己的大腿上时却没有让人感觉到任何违和，修长的腿以优美的姿势向他的身侧打开，延伸出惊人的视觉美感。他忍不住去抚摸那人漂亮的腿，对方对他的骚扰没有做出任何反应，像是已经习以为常。

他听到胸口传来的呼吸渐渐平稳，便打算给他换好衣服让他好好睡觉，刚一碰到他的肩膀，下一轮的亲吻又猝不及防地落在他的唇上。

这甜蜜的偷袭使他被冲击得直接按倒在床上，那人把腿直接挤进了他的腿间，他甚至能感觉到对方的大腿带了暗示性的，执意又毫无节奏地顶在他的要害上。

他知道这个人是故意的，甚至知道他的举动都是带着恶作剧似的心思，却不知道从哪部分开始是真，亦或是全部都是让他落进陷阱——用尽奇巧心思让他掉进他织好的网里的坏心。

他却只能投降。

这个人要，他只能给。无论他要什么，他都想给他。

但有些事情，却要跟他说清楚。

“健人，”他搂住那人的腰，那人的呼吸像是蝴蝶翅膀一样在他的颈侧飘飘荡荡，“为什么喝了这么多酒？”

对方想了一会儿才回答了他，不知是因为酒精造成的迟钝还是在想着些小心机，他听到他说，“因为高兴。”

他觉得这算个过得去的理由，便不追究继续提问，“山田君说你今天情绪很高，为什么？”

没想到那人却生气了。

至于表达「生气」的情绪，那人没有骂他也没有离开他的怀抱，只是懒洋洋的说了一句，“風磨嫌い。”

说着往他怀里蹭了蹭。

他明白这不是真正的生气，仅仅只是要他安抚，但若想不出真正的理由，这人的怒火可能会用冷战的形式悄然蔓延好几天。

“申请提示。”

这样想着，他在他的耳廓上啄了一口，请求他的原谅。没想到那人并没有给他机会，只是坐起来抱着臂，用一股意味深长的眼光打量了他几秒。接着，他看到他熟悉的，像是小孩子般调皮又有几分诱哄似的笑。

“喜欢我吗？”

那双因为染上了他的体温而变得温暖的手在他的脸颊上缓缓抚过，他看着他的眼神，逃避似的想躲开那明亮的双眼。但那人没有给他机会，而是捧住了他的脸。

“脸红了…真可爱。说一句喜欢我有这么难吗？”

他心想，这个人喝了酒，神志不清，他不能和他计较。

但他的视线里，蛮横地用最吸引人的方式，映入令他怦然心动的画景。

他心爱的人在对他笑。

那只是很普通的，只是一个表情，随处可见的笑容。只是由他眼前的这个人做出来，多了一层「独一无二」的含义。

他喝醉了。满眼水光，视线也聚焦不到一处，白皙的皮肤上四处都泛着粉红，带着与平时相较起来偏高的体温，他正占领了他眼前狭窄的世界，给他创造出任性的，却有令他无比着迷的倒影。

他想要他。

他发现自己的呼吸骤然沉重起来。并非亲吻能缓解的干渴，他想拥有他整个人，从身到心，都属于他。

他捧着那人的手，在他的手背上一吻。接着他说，“我是你的。”

“还有，”他用毫不掩饰的眼神望向那人，清楚地看到对方惊吓般的微微一缩，“等你好久，我饿了。”

 

\---

 

“呜…轻…我不要…了…”

呜咽和喘息在房间里回荡，时高时低，夹杂着几声求饶，却又止不住地让人情绪高昂。

他安抚着那人，催眠一样重复着同一句话，“你要，健人，你要。”

他的视线下移到可怜兮兮的挺立着的前端上。射过两次，中岛的腿间混合着乱七八糟的液体。如同刚才他亲吻他一般，他正坐在他的大腿上，房间里暖黄的光从头顶上倾泻下来，那人低着头，竭力使他不要看清他的样子。

但他还是看到了。晶莹的水滴从那双明亮的眼中止不住地滚落下来，微红的眼睑就像是给他点上了楚楚可怜的眼影——但那是天然的，他发现他正在目不转睛地看他，黑色的眼珠震颤着想逃，却发现哪里都是他的领地，哪里都逃不开他的追逐。

他恶作剧似的往上一顶，就听到一声拉长的呻吟断了线一般从那人的喉间被逼出来，伴随着恼恨的眼神，扶在他肩上的手也随之一紧。

看不够。

看不够他这样失去控制，只能和他一起坠入深海，只能用仅存的呼吸沉浮，只能放弃已经消失无几的理智，和他一起无尽地，无尽地沉溺下去。

“健人…”

他轻唤着他，想要引起他的注意。

但却得到“放过我”的恳求眼神，让他喉咙里一阵干渴。

于是他继续说下去，“你要对我负责。”

那人显然十分茫然，不明白他在说什么。

“你让我对你沉迷至此，你要对我负责。”

他用只有他们俩才听得到的声音，轻吻住他颈上的皮肤。就在他说完的瞬间，他感觉到那人的心脏越发剧烈地跳动起来，像是对他的话产生了莫大的反应。

但他却什么都没说，只是狠狠地咬了他一口。趁着他吃痛的当会儿，声音极近地传过来，带着他一贯的不服输，“你这小鬼…还早着呢。”

他便也对他回了个微笑。

“那么，就来试试我是不是小鬼吧。”

 

\---

 

中岛睡着了。

折腾了一夜，他早就累的不行，中途还睡过去一次，被他硬是弄醒，直到天亮才沉沉睡去。

他有工作，大早就要离开。给那人做好早餐，他去房间里看了眼还在睡着的人。

面对你，实在无法说出对你的心意。

“中島健人、一番好き。”

他看了看摆在床头的台历。

今天是2016年4月27日。

遇见你的第八年整，今后也会越来越爱你。

 

END.

※0123修正了错别字和不通顺的句子。 剧情无改动，请放心食用(◍•ᴗ•◍)ゝ


End file.
